Quick Question
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Conner has a question for Wally. While Wally's answer leaves Conner with an "awful" conclusion: He has fallen for Wally West Wally/Conner


True to my promise! I have now fulfilled ½ of it, with my Wally/Conner fic~ I hope you enjoy it

Warning: This appears too often in my writing, I should honestly warn people when there _isn't_ slash XD Anyways: SLASH in this fic.

DO NOT PESTER ME ABOUT THE TERM 'SMEGMA' if you decide to look it up, do not tell me that I am a sick person for putting it into your mind. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE do NOT look up the term 'Smegma' if you have not reached the age of 15 or are immensely mature (I know that people say that often with "mature" fics, but I _mean_ it! YOU WILL REGRET LOOKING UP THE TERM SMEGMA, much like I did when I heard it...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice (TV Series), though nor do I own Young Justice (Comics) nor do I own anything in the DC Universe. Or the Marvel Universe. Or even anything in _this_ universe.

Quick Question

Conner is a curious person. Not because he's stupid or ignorant; but because, he simply had a thirst for knowledge. Sometimes he found things he didn't want to: like the fact that Artemis prefers rough kisses rather than soft ones. That Megan didn't know the term 'smegma', that Wally knew what it meant and decided to explain it to her right there, with pictures. That Wally has pictures to describe the term 'smegma'. However, for the most part he found things he did want to know, such as: the moon. The sun. Watching Robin's lithe body as it soars through the air gracefully. Watching Kaldur's muscular one as he swims through the roughest of waters with ease. Watching Wally's lean one as he speeds over the earth, leaving scorch marks from time to time. Superman.

Being curious leads to many questions, many of which still remain unresolved. However, he always had a reliable source for the less formal questions he had. What? Who was Conner going to approach about sex? Kaldur? Too weird, and he had the feeling that Kaldur did not know much of human reproductory systems, and if he did, would not like to explain them. Batman? SHUDDER. No. He approached: Wally.

"Wally?"

"The one and only! What's up Supey?" Wally asked, in his usual hyper, I-ate-too-much-sugar voice.

"I was wondering about sex." Wally's breathing hitched slightly, and he dropped his happy persona almost immediately; if he physically dropped it, there'd be a crater in the floor they currently stood on.

"W-what were you wondering about?" Wally didn't stutter.

"Is this uncomfortable for you?" Conner asked. He was told that if a person stutters they're nervous, uncomfortable or taken by surprise, if the former two, Conner was told to drop the subject.

"N-no, not at all. W-What were you wondering?" Wally said quickly.

"Well, I was wondering how two males would have sex." Wally wasn't sure what surprised him more, the question Conner asked, or the casual tone in which he asked it.

"When males have... sex, they normally have oral sex or anal sex. Is that all?" Wally asked quickly, once more.

"How would they reproduce? Males don't have ovaries." Conner said, tilting his head to the side.

"Males that are homosexual, or have sex with other males, do not risk getting pregnant." Wally said matter-of-factly, "anything else?"

"How would I know, if I'm homosexual or not?" Wally sighed, he stopped his bouncing up and down, and placed a hand on Conner's shoulder. Conner looked at Wally, he looked _serious_. It looked good on him: his green eyes gleamed with something other than mischief, his mouth was a thin line, and his red hair seemed to darken with the atmosphere. That look made blood rush to Conner's face.

"You will know." Wally said slowly, before running off somewhere, screaming and laughing childishly as he went.

"How?" Conner asked the empty space, and he realised he missed the warmth of Wally's hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, he had come to the conclusion that he was gay for one Wally West. Resident speedster for the Team, class clown, wise-cracking scientist, all of the above moulded into the perfect person. Yet Conner knew it would weird out Wally that Superman's clone had fallen in love with him.<p>

Of course there was still the possibility that it was a simple crush that he and Wally discussed. But crushes don't make you worry to death over the smallest of things. Crushes don't make your stomach burst with super powered mutant butterflies. Crushes don't make your face red just by the thought of them. _That_ was love, according to Kaldur.

Obviously, Wally was too busy swooning over Megan to be gay, so Conner just had to suck it up. At least, that's what would have been logical. And since when are teenagers _ever_logical?

NEVER. So, Conner did what was natural to him. Express his feelings in the only way he can. He began to lash out his anger onto several punching bags which now lay in a landfill battered and broken, even after multiple, deadly hits from Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Aqualad and many others with enhanced or peak human strength.

His connection to Wally had weakened during this time. In fact, his bonds with everyone, save Robin, became strained, due to his love for Wally. Robin had become his shoulder to cry on, his best friend, his _everything, _except love interest, that was always open for Wally.

* * *

><p>That is why when Robin decided to show up at Mount Justice one day screaming, "ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS A FAG!" At the top of his lungs, in the most loving way possible, Conner felt hope well up inside him. Artemis snickered, "I knew it."<p>

Megan giggled at this revelation while Kaldur said something along the lines of, "That's nice." In his usual long, drawn out, large-word using sentences.

Wally trailed behind the running and screaming acrobat growling, "I-Am-Not-He's-Just-A-Friend!" Conner, trailing behind Wally, wondered if this related to the 'friends with benefits' that Wally mentioned once or twice.

"Then why was your tongue down his throat?" Robin snickered, jumping to avoid the speedsters grip. However, Robin had leapt into Conner's grip.

"I think you should stop bothering Wally." Conner said quietly.

"WHY~?" Robin whined, kicking and flailing in the clone's grip.

"I would like to talk to Wally, alone." Conner whispered into Robin's ear. Robin immediately stopped flailing. Robin was still the only person on the Team to know of Conner's..._attraction_to the speedster, through his clever deductions and something that made Conner hate tea and stuffed animals for a while.

"Sorry, I'll just go." Robin said quickly, running out of Conner's grasp, leaving Wally and Conner alone in the hallway.

"Don't believe him! I'm not gay!" Wally said exasperated, gripping onto Conner's right arm. It apparently hadn't occured to Wally that Conner was talking to him alone.

"I wouldn't care if you were gay." Conner said, eyebrow raised, "So, you aren't?"

"NO! He was just a...friend..." Wally trailed, looking at the grey wall.

"With benefits?" Conner finished

"Yeah! No physical attraction at all!" Wally said quickly.

"So, you wouldn't enjoy this at all?" Conner asked, taking a step closer to Wally.

"Enjoy wha-" Wally was silenced by Conner pulling Wally into a rough kiss, one that allowed Conner to release his emotional strain of one year. Wally moaned into the kiss, as the threw his arms around Conner's neck, "I totally didn't enjoy that." Wally said smiling. Emerald green eyes met with ice blue eyes, and a connection that was long lost built once more.

"Want to go again?" Conner asked, wondering where Wally's tongue fit in.

"YES!" Wally screamed as he latched his mouth onto Conner's, and he realized where Wally's tongue came in when Wally jammed it into his mouth. That was something that Conner was happy to find out about.

* * *

><p>How I wish the above interaction could happen to me...Seriously, do NOT look up the term 'smegma' unless you want to regret it!<p>

I honestly am at a loss of words to put here...Normally I have something to rant about...

Review if you wish, read and perhaps review my other stories if it so pleases you.

Next on my list is Wally/Roy, and I have no idea where that will go...(Probably won't drag it out like I did with my Dick/Roy one) Hopefully, I'll get it in before school starts =D

Oh, by the way Greg Weisman said that there may or may not be non-hetero characters on the show =D That totally brightened my day~(More so than my conversations with Zot, Reining3 or F.J., and that's saying quite a bit~)


End file.
